Connerie
by morfin761
Summary: Si quelqu'un aurait vu le noble héritier des Blacks se faire consoler par son frère traitre à son sang, il aurait d'abord cru à un mauvais rêve... Et pourtant...


**Salut à tous et à toutes... Et non, ce n'est pas la suite de "DC", ou de "Nico Détective Infernal" mais j'avais envie d'écrire sur HP depuis un petit bout de temps...**

**Donc je me suis lancé dans une grande aventure épique qui se situe 70 ans après l'époque du Trio d'Or :), mais j'en suis encore au premier tome (3ème chapitre pour les curieux).**

**Enfin pour l'heure, voici un OS sur Regulus et Sirius, qui j'espere vous plaira malgré les fautes d'orthographe :|**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

Voilà plusieurs minute qu'il attendait devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame qui le regardait d'un air courroucé, surtout depuis qu'il lui avait ordonné d'aller chercher Sirius. Il commençait à paniquer, et ne prit même pas la peine de le cacher, chose assez inhabituelle venant de l'héritier de La Noble et Très Ancienne Maison des Blacks qui se devait de garder un air neutre en toute circonstance. Or, en ce moment même, Regulus Black semblait à deux doigts de pleurer. Ce fut cette vision plutôt pathétique qui décida Sirius à aller lui parlé.

Le lion sortit de la cape d'invisibilité et sans se préoccuper de du sursaut de son petit frère, il lui agrippa l'épaule et l'emmena vers les toilettes des hommes qui se trouvait à quelques mètres. Il fronça les sourcils en sentant plus d'os que de chair sur son Serpentard de frère. Une fois dans les toilettes, il commença :

« Mais tu es complétement con ou quoi ? Venir devant le dortoir des Griffondors comme ça et réclamer ma présence. T'aurais fait quoi si quelqu'un t'avais vu ? », ce qui était bien avec Sirius c'est qu'il n'y allait pas par quatre chemin et qu'il disait ce qu'il devait dire.

« Siri… », commença Regulus avant d'être coupé par le fougueux –mais néanmoins impoli- lion.

« Bordel ! Reg, on est dans des maisons différentes, rivales ! On ne devrait même pas s'adresser la parole ! »

« Siri… », reprit Regulus une fois son frère calmé « je crois que j'ai fait une connerie…», si quelqu'un avait vu l'héritier des Blacks en ce moment, il aurait juré voir une personne différente. Le si calme et mesuré Regulus, s'était transformé en pathétique et pitoyable « Reg » il était redevenu le petit frère qui compte sur son ainé pour l'aider.

Cette vision attendrit le grand Sirius, qui ne l'avouerait jamais mais regrettait quand même son petit frère, et il fit la seule chose qui calmait Regulus avant : il l'étreignit et lui murmura ces choses rassurantes qui pouvaient le calmer lorsqu'ils étaient encore enfants. A sa plus grande surprise, son petit frère éclata en sanglot, parmi ses pleurs il entendait Regulus tentait de faire une phrase correct, mais seuls les mots « connerie » et « désolé » revenais. Sans vraiment savoir ce qu'il faisait, Sirius l'entraina vers les toilettes des filles qui étaient les plus proches. Une fois à l'intérieur, le serpentard sembla se calma, et parvins à faire une phrase :

« Qu'est que je dois faire, Siri ? », le corps encore entier du si brillant Regulus semblait supplier son frère de l'aider.

« Que s'est-il passait ? On va partir des là pour voir ce qu'on peut faire, d'accord ? »

Il vit son frère hocher frénétiquement la tête mais remarqua également qu'il évitait soigneusement de croiser son regard, et qu'il triturait sa veste au niveau de la manche gauche. Se pouvait-il que… ? Non, Sirius refusait de croire une telle chose. Sirius perdit le peu de couleur qu'il avait, sur le bras de son petit frère, là, il y avait un crane mêlé d'un serpent qui semblait le narguer. Son petit frère, le petit Regulus, celui qui venait le voir au moindre orage, avait désormais la marque des Mangemorts… Sirius sentit son visage se fermer, sa mâchoire se contracter. Cette vision sembla inquiéter Regulus qui reprit :

« Siri, je… » il fut recoupé par Sirius dont la voix semblait avoir le pourvoir de geler les flammes des enfers.

« Alors tu as choisi ton camp. Tu es devenu un Mangemort, quant à moi je serais Auror… Tu comprends ce que ça veut dire ? », il observa son frère, qui semblait vouloir disparaitre dans un trou, hocher la tête avant de tenter de parler. « Je n'en parlerais à personne, mais à partir de maintenant nous sommes ennemis Regulus. »

Sirius ignora le pincement au cœur qu'il éprouva lorsqu'il finit sa phrase. Il ignora aussi son petit frère, non ! à partir de maintenant, il l'appellerait Regulus. Il ignora aussi les hurlements de ce dernier, qui tentait vainement de le faire rester. Il ignora aussi le regard de James qui avait assisté à toute la scène sous sa cape d'invisibilité. Celui-ci observa Regulus Black hurler à s'en casser la voix, il l'observa aussi lorsque, dans un élan de folie, celui-ci se saisit d'un morceau de miroir et le planta dans sa marque, hurlant qu'on lui rende son frère, maudissant toute sa famille, Poudlard entier, le Lord, lui-même… James Potter qui aurait pu l'aider en parlant de cette scène à Sirius, il aurait pu en parler au directeur… Pourtant il choisit de ne rien dire, condamnant deux frères à se haïr mutuellement.


End file.
